Love Story For Kuwabara?
by Salanti
Summary: Rated for language, Kioka is sent by Koenma to break Kuwabara's Honor Code. But what happens if she starts to fall for him? Kuwabara fights girls and Kioka's heart melts? wait! That's not supposed to happen!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho,I only own Kioka and the storyline.

Love Story for Kuwabara:

(title may change)

A girl walked into Koenma's office. She almost looked like Botan only the girl had darker blue hair and darker purple eyes. Her name was Kioka she was not looking too happy. "Botan said you wanted to see me sir?" She said politely since she didn't have a choice.

"And she is right Kioka. I have a difficult mission for you." Koenma looked at her seriously. Even Kioka took interest to what he had to say about it. "I need you to teach one of my detectives to fight girls."

Kioka's eyes widened and almost fell over. "Sir. . .I thought you said it was going to be difficult."

Koenma sighed. "It is going to be, Kuwabara, Kazuma. . .has an honor code. A code I need you to dissolve."

"Why Sir?" Kioka looked confused.

"Because, in a few months I'm sending Kuwabara to a group of female demons to fight...I mean I plan to do that, if you can break his honor code." Koenma replied and went on. "I want you to do this because, you are. . .how to put it. . .tough. . .and. . .well cold, and I need a cold person to make Kuwabara tough, and you not change cause of the training. . ."

"Not change Sir?" Kioka questioned.

"By going soft I mean." Koenma answered.

Kioka smirked. "Ha, like that'll happen."

"Then you can take the portal to Genkai's." Koenma dismissed her, as she left. "I sure hope not, Kioka. . .I need you to stay cold. . ."

Next Day At Genkai's Temple:

"Arigato Master Genkai." Kioka nodded taking some tea.

"Finally someone with manners." With that Yusuke glared. "Dimwit, where's Kuwabara?"

"Hell, if I know." Yusuke shrugged, then sighed at the looks he was given.

Kioka stood up. "You listen here punk, I was sent to teach this Kuwabara, I'm not waiting a week. And I'm not waiting for his sorry arse."

Kuwabara came in. "Huh? You talking about me?"

Kioka smirked at his appearance. "Where's your fighting cloths?"

"Huh?"

"Your fighting cloths Fool. Don't tell me that is what you fight in." Kioka snapped.

"Yeah, these are my school cloths so yeah I fight in them." Kuwabara blinked. "What is going on?"

Kioka slapped her head. "This is pathetic."

Hiei smirked. "Now you know what I go through."

Kioka looked at him. "Shut up Shorty."

Hiei's eyebrow rose. "And that would make you?" Kurama laughed.

Kioka growled. "I'm not putting up with anyone's snide remarks I'm here to teach the Baka and that is what I'll do."

"I believe the right word is Anybodies. . ." Kurama got a glare on the spot and he froze.

"What do you mean by Baka!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Well. . ." She trailed off for dramatic effect. "You don't wear any fighting cloths, you follow your Honor Code too tightly, and you don't fight girls."

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Why should I? Boys shouldn't hit girls."

"How about Demonic Girls?"

". . .They're still girls!" Kuwabara announced as Kioka slapped her head once more.

Yusuke grinned. "This is more amusing then when I beat him up." Hiei smirked.

"Do me a favor, and buy some fighting cloths, we start training tomorrow." Kioka started walking out of the room.

Kuwabara jumped up. "What do you mean, _We start training_? I'm not fighting you!"

Kioka then gave a small smile. "I'm short enough, just pretend I'm Hiei." With that Hiei glared at her, Yusuke busted up laughing, and Kurama gave a chuckle. Kioka left.

"A Hiei with. . ." before Kuwabara got it out, Hiei knocked him out and Yusuke was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Baka." Hiei muttered.

"What Hiei? He was only trying to imagine you as a girl!" Yusuke choked out. He starts to think of it and shudders.

"Be grateful I don't kill you." Hiei hissed.

Kurama only gave a small smile. "Well. . .with Kioka around, I think things will be interesting."

Genkai nodded. "I'm interested to see how Kuwabara will fight her."


	2. A Slimey Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho,I only own Kioka and the storyline.

Kurama only gave a small smile. "Well...with Kioka around, I think things will be interesting."

Genkai nodded. "I'm interested to see how Kuwabara will fight her."

Chapter Two: A Slimey Wake Up Call:

Next Morning:

"It's Six, he was supposed to be up an hour ago." Kioka growled as Yusuke came out of the refrigerator.

"Go in there and kiss him, that'll wake him up." Kioka growled at that remark. "Whoa, I was just kiddin'!" Yusuke backed into the wall he bit into his sandwich.

She went into the refrigerator and pulled out some worms. Yusuke looked at his sandwich and spitted it out. "Argh. . . disgusting. . ."

"What are you going to do with that?" Yusuke followed her into Kuwabara's room.

"Putting them down his boxers." Kioka stated as Yusuke snorted. "You're doing it."

Yusuke froze. "I'm not going near his boxers!" with that said Hiei came out at the right time.

"Who's?" he asked.

"She wants me to put worms in Kuwabara's boxers!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Hiei smirked. "Better you then me."

Yusuke glowered at him. "I'm not doing it."

"Fine I will. He needs to get up." the boys watched her walk next to Kuwabara's bed. "Do you two get your kicks from watching other people render Worms in other guys boxers?" With a hn, Hiei left.

"I want to see his reaction." Yusuke smiled.

Kioka rolled her eyes. She then lifted his boxers just enough to pour them in. She stepped back to Yusuke's side. Kuwabara had an odd look, which made his eyes snapped open. He looked down and saw a worm crawling on his stomach. He jumped up in shock. "What the!" he exclaimed as the worms piled out. He now had a disgusting look. Yusuke busted up laughing. "URAMESHI!"

"It wasn't me!" Yusuke replied. "It was Kioka!"

"What!"

Kioka tilted her head and smiled. "I needed you up. Next time you better be up or it'll be Tarantulas." she then walked out.

Kuwabara blinked. "Is she joking?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I don't think so."

". . . I'm getting a shower." Kuwabara stated going into the bathroom.

With Kioka:

"Oh, hello, Miss Kioka." Kurama smiled.

She stared at him. "It's just Kioka." She then poured herself some tea, as Yusuke came in.

"Where's Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

"Taking a shower." Yusuke replied.

Kurama's rose an eyebrow. "He took one last night though."

Yusuke smirked. "Well. . . he found something crawling on him."

Kurama crossed his arms. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me! It was Kioka!" Yusuke saw his confused face. "She put worms down his boxers." Kurama looked shocked.

"He needed to be up, which reminds me to go to the pet store later. . . " she trailed off drinking her tea leaving the room.

"Pet store? For what?" Kurama question.

She told Kuwabara it'll be Tarantulas next time if he sleeps in." Yusuke said.

Kurama was alarmed, then calmed down. "I see what she is doing." he got some tea. "She's making him hate her, so that it'll be easier for him to lose his temper and fight her."

Yusuke stretched. "Well. . . I'm glad I'm not training with her." Kuwabara came into the kitchen, his hair was combed back. "Why is your hair like that?"

"I always comb my hair after I take a shower." Kuwabara looked around. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing but Kioka is waiting for you outside." Kurama replied sitting down and drinking his tea.

"I'm still not fighting her." Kuwabara stated, walking out of the kitchen.


	3. Training Starts

"Nothing but Kioka is waiting for you outside." Kurama replied sitting down and drinking his tea.

"I'm still not fighting her." Kuwabara stated, walking out of the kitchen.

Chapter Three: Training Starts:

"I'm not fighting you." Kuwabara stated as he found her by the waterfall. He was in a blue and orange fighting kimono.

Kioka smiled at his choice of fighting cloths, "Well that's good, cause right now I want you to do Tai Chi."

Kuwabara blinked. "What's that?"

"It's a Chinese Martial Arts, consisting of slow movements." Kioka replied. "It really is a Healing fighting style, or meditation. . . do you know what Yin and Yang is?"

Kuwabara frowned at her. "Yes, I do."

"Good." Kioka stood up strait. "Because this is what Tai Chi mostly revolve around Yin and Yang, plus the gathering of Chi in the body. . ."

"Huh?" Kuwabara questioned.

Kioka shook her head. "AChi. Life Energy you nimrod. Anyway," She sight not giving him a chance to reply. "Yin and Yang, where there is Good there is Evil. Up and down, left and right, smart and dumb."

"I know that." Kuwabara implied.

'I wasn't sure.' she thought. "First of all, you start at a focusing point which is just below the naval. We need no exercises before we start right now. We'll do that tomorrow. We'll start with a Single Circle, then Double Circle, Whip, then Repulsing Monkey, I forgot the last one."

An Hour Later

"And now the clearing move," Kioka made a quick movement of her arms of which Kuwabara copied. "Do you feel any tension in your body?"

". . . No. . ." He replied.

"Good, that means that you are a fast learner. And maybe, you will forget it." She turned around and started walking.

'I never been this calm and peaceful...' Kuwabara thought as he stood up. "Hey wait for me!" He caught up with her. "What are you?"

Kioka stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Are you Demon or human?" Kuwabara questioned.

". . ." she turned back around. "None of your concern."

"I want to know _what_ is training me."

She pursed her lips. "This _What _that is training you is a person. Be grateful I'm on your side." She stopped in front of the Temple.

Kuwabara looked down. ". . . I'm. . . sorry. . ."

"Sorry. . . for what?" She stared at him

"For hurting your feelings. . ."

Kioka laughed. "Kazuma. . . I have no feelings for you to hurt."

Kuwabara frowned. 'Well. . . I'm sorry for that as well. . .' he thought sadly.

"Lets see how good your dodging is." she said pulling daggers out of the air. She tossed a dagger at him and it cut his left cheek.

"OW!"

"I said dodge!" Kioka yelled at him.

"Easier said then done!"

"It's a dagger you moron! It goes in one direction of which you can dodge!"

"I've never been against daggers before!"

Kioka rolled her eyes. She tried handing him a dagger. "Throw it at me. . ."

"I can't you're a girl!" Kuwabara proclaimed.

"Fine. . . HIEI!" Kioka yelled as he fell out of a tree.

"Hn. . . What?" Hiei hned, dusting himself off.

She waved her hand, and daggers appeared in front of him. "Throw those at me. I'm going to demonstrate to the baka that you can dodge daggers."

Hiei picked up the Daggers without hesitance and tossed them. At first left, right, jumped up, ducking, flipping backwards, and caught the dagger pointing at her face.

"Thank-you Hiei." she stated as he left.

"I can't do that!" Kuwabara said wide-eyed.

"You can do anything you set your mind to moron!" Kioka slapped her head. Kuwabara didn't know wether to take that as advice or a insult. She shook her head, "Enough for the day." she walked into the Temple.


	4. Oaths

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, i only own Kioka and the Storyline

"I can't do that!" Kuwabara said wide-eyed.

"You can do anything you set your mind to moron!" Kioka slapped her head. Kuwabara didn't know wether to take that as advice or a insult. She shook her head, "Enough for the day." she walked into the Temple.

**Chapter Four: Oaths:**

**A Month Later:**

Kioka growled looking at the toddler in her mirror. "Koenma sir...I'm tired of this place, Kuwabara is too stupid to catch on to anything. I think it will soon get contagious if I stay here."

Koenma laughed. "Stupidity is not contagious." Koenma then looked at her. "But you can't leave...I'll tell you something, when you get desperate...you can use _it_."

Kioka was curious. "_It _Sir? Surely you're not serious. _It_ could..."

"Kioka. I am, if things are as...how you said Kuwabara being himself, you can use _It_." Koenma snapped. "If no success in a month use _It._ This conversation is over."

Kioka sighed. There was a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"Kurama." his voice came. "May I come in?"

Kioka sighed. "If you must."

Kurama came in. "I know your plan of how to get Kuwabara to fight girls."

"Really?" Kioka stared at him.

"It'll backfire."

"Why do you say that?"

Kurama looked at her in amusement. "Because throughout history, when others tried that plan on others it failed, and they fell in love."

Kioka laughed, "You think that'll happen to me? I don't think so."

Kurama shook his head. "It's a proven fact that when you put someone cold with someone soft like Kuwabara, the cold person tends to grow soft and falls for them."

"Get out now." she glared at him. He only shrugged as he left. Though she couldn't help but think that she was going about it all wrong.

**Next Day:**

Kuwabara finished his Tai Chi. For the past month, Kioka had used several weapons in order to teach him to dodge. Daggers, Spirit Energy, Whips, Sai's, Scythes, etc... She had gotten him to break his barrier of training with girls, or at least just her. But he still couldn't fight girls. She tossed him a sword.

"This should be up your alley." she said picking up her sword, and spun it in her hand.

"..." Kuwabara looked down. He hasn't spoken a word to her all day.

"Why don't we have a practice fight?"

"What have I told you? I will not fight girls." Kuwabara spoke up.

"Ah...it speaks." Kioka tilted her head. "Okay, answer me this Kazuma...Why won't you fight girls?"

"Cause Boys shouldn't hit girls!" Kuwabara announced.

Kioka rolled her eyes once more. "Not good enough, give another."

"Ah...what's a better reason?" Kuwabara asked.

Kioka laughed. "You know you remind me so much of my old mate."

"So you're a Demon?" Kuwabara asked.

"I said that aloud?" Kioka asked as he nodded. "Well I might as well spill. I might as well be a demon I don't know what I am I'll ask Botan later. Not even a hundred years ago, I fell selflessly in love with a human, his name was Damon, but he was a demon hunter. He had the same exact rules as you. The same Damn honor code."

"What happened?" Kuwabara looked at her.

She sighed. "He was murdered by Byoku. The damn tiger demon." Kioka growled as Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Yes, I do know that you have fought him...lets get back to training." she said putting her mask back on again.

Kuwabara mentally shook his head. 'Kioka...I'll melt your heart again, before you can teach me to fight girls!' He made an oath to do so, Kuwabara learned that had a crush on her, by the beginning of last week. But none the less he practiced the training with Kioka, just never thought of it as a fight.

'Kazuma Kuwabara...I will teach you to fight girls if it's the last thing I do!' Kioka made that oath, at the same time as Kuwabara did.

An hour later, Kioka was actually panting, along with Kuwabara. "Good...lets stop...for the day..." she caught her breath. "Don't sleep in tomorrow, you all ready meet my Tarantulas in the case, don't make me take them out."

Kuwabara smiled. "You really know how to motivate a man you know that?"

Kioka smirk. "So I've been told. She walked into the temple leaving Kuwabara alone.


	5. The Past That Controls

Kuwabara smiled. "You really know how to motivate a man you know that?"

Kioka smirk. "So I've been told." She walked into the temple leaving Kuwabara alone.

**Chapter Five: The Past That Controls:**

Kioka waited fifteen minutes for Kuwabara to get up, she went to her room to get her Something. . . they weren't there. She screamed the first name that came to her mind. "URAMESHI!" whom was passing her room with the Tarantulas at the time.

"Hehehe. . . you called?" he hid them behind his back.

"Give me my Tarantulas now." Kioka growled.

"I don't know. . ."

She grabbed his neck "If you want to finish that sentence, you'd better give them back."

Yusuke gulped. "Yes Ma'am!" he handed it over, as Kioka went back into her room. And came out with a snake. "Kioka. . ."

"Yes Yusuke?" Kioka looked at him sweetly, Yusuke shivered.

"Don't do that again." Yusuke sweat dropped. "What is that?"

"This is Kyo, my Makai Snake." Kioka announced, coldly. "She's going to meet Kuwabara."

"Makai Snake!" Yusuke was alerted.

Kioka chuckled. "Don't worry, its _practically _harmless." She walked off to Kuwabara's room, and shut the door ignoring Yusuke's 'Practically Harmless!' cries.

**Kioka's POV:**

I saw Kuwabara on his back and I froze. He looked so peaceful. . . I didn't want to disturb him at all. . . I didn't know what came over me. All of a sudden I just regretted all of the things I said. All that I have done, I wish I didn't. Could what Kurama said be true? Could I actually be falling for him?

My pulse quickened. For the first time. . . I was frightened. The first time. . . in a hundred years.

**Flashback 100 Years Ago:**

"Damon watch out!" A young female voice came. It belonged to a 15 year old human, with long braided dark blue hair and worried violet eyes. She held a long staff. The girl next to her looked just like her, only her hair was light blue and loose, she held an Oar.

It was Cultivated Humans. Damon tore right through them. He had dark orange hair and deep blue eyes. He held a couple of Sai's making quick work on them. "Kioka! Botan! Hurry up!"

"Right!" The girls said with a grin catching up with him. 'I'll tell him my feelings tonight.' Kioka thought.

"After these Saint Beast, we're going after The King of Thieves." Damon told Kioka. "Botan who is next?"

"It should be Byoku the Tiger Demon." Botan stated reading her book. "It's about 8 Tear Gems!"

Damon grinned at that, and stole a glance at Kioka. Imagining how nice it would be to finally settle down after Youko Kurama was turned in. And how beautiful the Tear Gems would look around Kioka's neck. A life without Demons, and Koenma. That would be a dream come true for him.

Kioka's sister was training to become the Grim Reaper. Therefore she would always stay true to Koenma. Damon frowned at Botan. He didn't know why someone would want a job so grim.

Damon looked ahead. He also worked for Koenma as a Demon Hunter. He could live with the job, but he could only do so much.

Kioka was the only one that didn't work for Koenma. She enjoyed being in the line of duty even if she didn't work for Koenma. She was happy for Botan, that she was going for something that she would enjoy doing, and she would live as long as Koenma allowed her to be a Grim Reaper.

It seemed like the world sped up to Damon's battle with Byoku. Botan screamed in fear, and Kioka was worried. "NO DAMON!" Tears came out of her eyes. She watched as Damon fell before her, three deep gashes on his chest, bruises everywhere he didn't have a chance.

Kioka jumped the rock and grabbed Damon's hand as he fell. He gasped in pain. ". . . Kioka. . . don't. . ."

"I'm not going to let you die like this Damon!" Kioka, had trouble pulling the boy up. But she got him up.

"Hurry up little girl!" Byoku laughed.

"Kioka. . . I. . ." he started saying.

"No. Don't speak. . ." she said softly.

"Kioka. . . steal. . . my. . . last breath. . ." Damon said shocking Kioka. He reached up to her face and pulled her head down, and kissed her. . . till he stopped breathing.(okay that was just corny.)

She was frightened. Frightened to be alone in the world. Frightened never to love again. Frightened of losing another love. "Byoku. . ." she had her eyes hidden by her bangs, as slowly her heart turned to Ice. "You're dead." she grabbed Damon's Sais and charged for Byoku.

"KIOKA NO!" Botan's screams filled the castle as Kioka fell into the lava pit below, Botan quicky retrieved her body and soul before they were destroyed. Since then Kioka despised Koenma since she worked for him, she too like Botan would have her life expended.

**End Of Flashback:**

I didn't even noticed I had dropped Kyo, and I was pulled into strong arms. . . I had been crying. "Damon. . ." I muttered, feeling them shake their head.

"Sh. . . It's okay Kioka. . ." I then realized it was Kuwabara.

I stepped back in fear. I did. . . I did love him. . . I love Kazuma Kuwabara. . . and I was breaking down in front of him. I'm weak. I thought as I took a step back. I've gone soft. Another step. Kuwabara was in suit.

"Kioka. . . what's wrong?" he asked, but I ignored him.

I defied Koenma. . . that was my last thought. "No. . . I can't. . ." I muttered, opening the door, and running out of the room.

"Kioka wait. . . Ahh!" Kuwabara started for the door, but he tripped and fell to the ground. Kyo was wrapped around his ankles. He growled. "I hate snakes."

**With Kioka Normal POV:**

Kioka was crying hard, there in front of her was two potions, one a black potion, the other an icy blue. The black potion was called _It_. It wasn't the time for that yet. Right now she had to train Kuwabara. She picked up the blue potion, and drank it. She relived the flashback once more, making her heart turn to ice once more, and her eyes dried instantly. Her door opened.

"Kioka. . . are you okay?" Kuwabara's soft voice came, as he dared to open the door more. He had her snake in his arms.

"I'm fine Kuwabara. . . give me my snake." Kioka she said coldly, as he handed it to her. "I'll meet you in five minutes. . . we are going to fight." she pushed passed Kuwabara with no feelings.

For some reason Kuwabara's heart felt like it was crushed. 'Why must you be so closed Kioka? Why must Damon be the only to love you?' he stared at where she used to be.

* * *

AN: the Title just meant on how Kioka came to be now. 


	6. Eikichi’s Wise Words

**Disclaimer-** I don't know Yu yu Hakusho in anyway!

**Note-** School startes soon, at leastI was able to update here anyway.

* * *

"I'm fine Kuwabara. . . give me my snake." Kioka she said coldly, as he handed it to her. "I'll meet you in five minutes. . . we are going to fight." she pushed passed Kuwabara with no feelings.

For some reason Kuwabara's heart felt like it was crushed. 'Why must you be so closed Kioka? Why must Damon be the only to love you?' he stared at where she used to be.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Eikichi's Wise Words:**

**A Week Later:**

"Get away from me you baka cat." Kioka growled at Eikichi, which shocked everyone including Hiei. Kioka loved Eikichi.

Kurama placed as cup of tea slipping something in it when Kioka wasn't looking, and placed it in front of her. "I must say Kioka that you have change a lot. . . may I ask why?"

"None of your damn business Kitsune." she muttered drinking some of the tea. Within two minutes her head fell onto the table she was now asleep.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Damn Kurama, how much of that Sleeping draft did you put in?"

"Enough to knock her out for two days." Kurama said.

Kuwabara sighed, glancing at Kioka. "I don't understand how she could get so cold. Heck Hiei is more soft then Kioka nowadays." he got a glare from Hiei.

"Hn, Is it that hard? She took a potion Baka." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"A potion?" Yusuke questioned, as Kurama's eyes widened as he sighed.

"I see, so what I thought was really true then. . ."

"What was true?" Kuwabara questioned as Eikichi climbed into his lap.

"Hn. . . I can't believe she would though." Hiei shook his head.

Yusuke then caught on. "You got to be kidding me!"

"What guys?" Kuwabara was clueless.

"Why? What's hard to understand Yusuke?" Kurama questioned amused.

"How damn it? I would have figured Hiei!" Yusuke threw up his hands.

"Not in this life time Detective." Hiei glared at him.

"Guys?" Kuwabara scratched his head.

"Personality. . . looks. . ." Kurama listed and Yusuke snorted.

"Looks? Yeah that'll happen." Yusuke said skeptically.

"What the hell are you guys talking about!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Kioka likes you!" Kurama and Yusuke said before they knew they said it. Kurama covered his mouth, Yusuke bit his lip, and Hiei only crossed his arms.

"YES!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"But she doesn't anymore. . . or the feeling is at least Dormant?" Kurama questioned his thought.

Hiei nodded. "Dormant."

"Damn. . ." Kuwabara muttered.

Then someone wise put in their words of wisdom, "Meow meow meow. . ." everyone blinked at Eikichi.

"Whoa! I'm either going insane or I understand Eikichi!" Kuwabara announced, as everyone said Insane, including Kurama.

Yusuke then looked at Kuwabara. "Oh yeah? Humor me, what did he say?"

"Eikichi's a girl!" Kuwabara snapped. "Anyway. . . she said fight her at her own game."

"Come again?" Kurama questioned his antics.

"She can be as cold as she can be, I'll stay for one day, act all lovey, and leave for a week." Kuwabara replied.

"The you'd be doing us all a favor." Hiei smirked as Yusuke nodded.

"He's got a point."

"Maybe not. . ." Kurama stated, "Kuwabara might be onto something." Yusuke and Hiei's face faulted. "Kioka will get restless and the potion will wear off after a few day after he leaves. She might worry or will miss him."

Yusuke's eyebrow rose, "We are talking about the same Kioka right?"

Kurama nodded as Kuwabara stared at Yusuke. "She wasn't always cold Urameshi."

"Yeah? How would you know?" Yusuke asked.

"Because she almost died revenging the one she loved, after he was killed." a voice came out of nowhere.

"Botan!" Yusuke was shocked. "How do you know?"

"I was there. . . and a sister should know." Botan said seriously as everyone's jaw dropped.

"Sister!" Kuwabara announced.

"That would explain the likeness." Kurama nodded to the hair and eyes.

"She never told us." Yusuke thought.

"We weren't that close after Byoku killed Damon." Botan sighed. "Truth be told if he stayed alive and had Byoko, we would have went after Youko."

Kurama shook his head. "Great to know. . ." Kurama then noticed how quiet Hiei was. "What's wrong Hiei?"

"Hn. . . I find it odd that the onna isn't. . . how you say. . . her chipper self." He replied.

Botan sighed. "That's because I'm dealing with a stubborn spirit, and seeing my sister knocked out doesn't help much either." she crossed her arms staring at Kurama.

Kurama rubbed the back of his neck. "Well. . . um we had a reason for that."

"Really?" Botan asked.

Yusuke then looked t her. "Kioka took a damn potion that made her cold, then Kurama gave her a Sleeping Draft of which she is now in her current state."

Botan sighed. "She probably deserved it. At least take her to the couch." Botan took that relatively well.


	7. Sarabada

**AN:** _Sorry it took a long time, my laptop is messing up on me so i had to up date at school._

Yusuke then looked t her. "Kioka took a damn potion that made her cold, then Kurama gave her a Sleeping Draft of which she is now in her current state."

Botan sighed. "She probably deserved it. At least take her to the couch." Botan took that relatively well.

**Chapter Seven: Sarabada**

Botan had to leave not long after, but not before she gave all the boys a wack on the head. Except for Hiei, because of his great speed.

**Two Days Later:**

"Okay Kuwabara, she should be waking up soon, you go in there and as soon as she awakens, give her a hug." Kurama said repeating what Kuwabara said he would do the day before.

Kuwabara nodded. "What happens if she tries to decapitate me though?"

"That doesn't stop you from fighting Hiei does it?" Kurama questioned.

Kuwabara grinned. "You got a point there!"

Kurama chuckled, watching his friend go into Kioka's room.

**Kioka's Dream/Flashback:**

"Damon! Where are you?" Kioka glanced around, she had her hair braided.

"Over here!" she heard him yell, she ran to the voice, she saw him wiping his forehead off. He was using an ax to chop wood, and he was shirtless, seeing his chest made her blush. "What's wrong Kioka?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I just got done cooking dinner. . ."

He looked at her warily. "Is it edible?"

She glared, threatening to throw a spoon at him. "You know darn well that it's edible!" Kioka crossed her arms and turned away from him. "_Frankly_, I wish I knew which Demon stole your manners so I could kill it. I don't know what has gotten into you."

Damon's eyes widened and sighed. "I'm sorry, Kioka." he put his ax down and walked over to her. "I've been eating Botan's cooking the past week, and it's not a walk in a park."

"Oh? Its not just that." Kioka sighed turning to him. "You've been on Koenma's missions alone, and I just don't know when you'll be back again."

Damon gave a small smile. "I'll be fine, I'm a man! I know my limits, what I shouldn't and shouldn't do."

"Ah! Please don't go on with your honor code!" Kioka rolled her eyes. "It's bad enough that _I have to_ fight the female demons for you." Damon laughed.

Damon put his hand on her back. "Lets just go eat okay, then we can go train." she shook her head and muttered "fine."

**End of Dream:**

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she saw. . . "Kuwabara?" her eyes widened, as her heart fluttered. 'No. . .what happened to the potion I took? Why isn't it working.' she slowly sat up.

Kuwabara sat up and smiled. "Kioka my love your up!" he went forward and hugged her, her jaw dropped.

She instantly pushed him back. "What the hell are you on?" she then remembered the last thing she was doing, drinking tea that Kurama gave her. "KURAMA!"

Kurama poked his head in sweat dropping. "Yes Kioka?"

"What the hell did you put in my tea?"

Kurama looked at Kuwabara who shrugged and Kurama sighed. "A Sleeping Draft."

Kioka bit her lip. "Damn, it must've counteracted my potion." she fell backwards on her bed.

"So your not you know. . . rude anymore?" Kuwabara questioned.

"No...not anymore." she sat back up. "Which means I have to go see Koenma. Goodbye, you two." she opened a portal and entered it.

"Kioka, wait!" Kuwabara tried going after her. "Damn it!" he punched the wall.

"Calm down Kuwabara, I'm sure that its nothing." Kurama said reassuringly.

**With Kioka:**

"Kioka! What are you doing here? Your supposed to be training Kuwabara." Koenma said.

Kioka's head bent to the ground. "I'm sorry. . ."

Koenma was stunned, he had never heard her say those words before. "For what?"

"I. . . disobeyed you. . . I've gone soft."

Koenma sighed. "I was afraid this would happen." he got out his folder on her. "You promise you wouldn't."

"I didn't think I would." She looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Lord Koenma, it was our agreement when I started working for you, that if I ever went soft, that I would go down to Human World with no memory of now, only the memory you make up."she nodded sadly.

Koenma nodded. "And that noone will be notified about it." he jumped on his desk and put his hand on her head. "May you find the life you have always wanted."

'I wanted this life.' she closed her eyes as she started glowing. "Thank-you."she was then surrounded by bright light and she disappeared.

* * *

Sad ain't it? at the end i mean. well let me know how it is. Arigato! 


	8. Fustration And A New Life

**Disclaimer:** _I do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho_.

Koenma nodded. "And that noone will be notified about it." he jumped on his desk and put his hand on her head. "May you find the life you have always wanted."

'I wanted this life.' she closed her eyes as she started glowing. "Thank-you."she was then surrounded by bright light and she disappeared.

**Chapter Eight: Fustration and A New Life?  
**

**Few Days Later:**

"Where is Kioka!" Kuwabara slammed his hands on Koenma's desk.

Koenma jumped in surprise. "Eep!"

"Yes, where is she, I slightly miss her rude comments." Kurama stated sitting down in a chair.

"And I miss her kicking Kuwabara's ass in training." Yusuke nodded.

"Hn. . . what the Detective said." Hiei agreed with Yusuke, which made Koenma blink at him.

Then Koenma sighed. "I'm not at liberty to say. . ."

Kuwabara picked him up. "You really haven't learned anything about us have you?" Koenma closed his eyes, expecting to be hit. "When we want info on our friends, we don't cave until we have it."

"Got that right." Yusuke allied with Kuwabara.

"Fine I can tell you what and why but I can't tell you where she is." Koenma sighed.

"Why not?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Because it was in our agreement when she first started to work for me." Koenma proclaimed as Kuwabara put him down and brushes himself off. "First off, when she took the job, she promised not to go soft and work for me, she wasn't crazy about it but she lived with it for the past hundred years. But if she went soft I would have to dismiss her, which means the erase of the memory and a new life, in the same body and new memories that I make up."

"Figures." Hiei hned.

Kurama went into thought as Yusuke spoke his mind. "So even if she saw us she wouldn't know who we were?"

"No." Koenma said definitively.

"Who the hell would want to do that?" Kuwabara asked as Botan came into the room.

"Some one who has been through a lot as it is." Botan said. "There is a chance she might remember in her subconsciousness that is."

**With Kioka, And Her New Life:**

Kioka giggled. "That was a good one though." she said as a bottle landed on her and she frowned. "Dammit. . ." she muttered.

Her friend Sakura laughed, she had red hair and blue eyes. "Your turn Kioka, tell us a story."

Kioka went into thought and smiled.. "Hm. . . It's going to be. . . demonic." the three other girls listened in. Other then Sakura, there was Dai a brunette, and Lieko a blond.

"Go on." Dai said pushed her glasses up. They were all at a sleep over at Kioka's.

". . . My mother told me this story when I was a little girl. It was about a Fox Demon named Youko, he was a thief, stole many gems and artifacts that were revered in the Demon World. . . he was also known as a womanizer." with that said Sakura giggle and Leiko was disgusted.

"I hate men like that." Leiko growled. "They think they are all that cause they. . ."

"Don't be quick to judge. It might be that he never met the perfect woman." Dai smiled.

"May I continue?" Kioka smiled glad they were getting into it. "Well anyway, one day Youko disappeared into Human World, they say be careful if your boyfriend started to become stranger then usual, it might be Youko trying to get out." Sakura and Leiko squirmed in their seats.

"I like it!" Dai piped.

"You would." Leiko groaned.

"Because you don't have a boyfriend. . ." Sakura said sourly.

Dai's face fell, "Well sorry! I would be. . . enthraled if I had a demon for a boyfriend."

"I'd be frightened!" Sakura and Leiko announced.

Kioka snorted. "First of all demons do not exist. . ." she smiled, "And I wouldn't mind a. . . half demon for a boyfriend, but I think I'd prefer human." she spun the bottle and it landed on Dai.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully. "There's a boy at my school named Yusuke the biggest punk in the school, he was to have been said dead three years ago, he was actually saving a kid from a oncoming vehicle. But like a week later I saw him come to school. He was dead and came back to life, and it is rumored that he was brought back by a kiss of my friend Keiko."

"That's totally fake." Leiko tried brushing it off.

"It is not!" Dai and Sakura yelled.

Sakura then went on. "I go to Meiou Academy and even everyone there was talking about it."

Kioka then looked up. "Doesn't the boy that Lieko use to have a crush on go there?"

Leiko got a dreamy look on her face. "Ah. . . Shuichii. . ."

"Yep." everyone but Leiko said.

Sakura shrugged. "I really don't see what every girl sees in him. I mean sure he's hot and is a gentleman, but we don't know if he's actually a horrible person." Lieko's jaw dropped.

"Okay girls time for bed." a woman came out and peaked into the room.

"Thank's Mrs. Takinaka." the three girls said.

"Night mom." Kioka smiled at her.

"Night girls." she then left.

Dai frowned laying down in her sleeping bag. "I still don't understand how you go to Saracota Academy when your father is my principle."

Kioka smiled. "Easy when your smart," they laughed, "Good night."

"Sleep tight." Sakura closed her eyes.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite. . ." Leiko muttered.

Dai smirked. "Or let Youko enrapture you tonight."

Leiko's eyes widened. "DAI!" Kioka and Sakura snorted, as they fell asleep.


	9. The Big Battle

**Disclaimer:**_ I do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho._

Dai smirked. "Or let Youko enrapture you tonight."

Leiko's eyes widened. "DAI!" Kioka and Sakura snorted.

**Chapter Nine: The Big Battle:  
**

**Kioka's POV:**

I woke up with a start and found Dai flipping through channels on the TV. "What's wrong?" she asked. Sakura and Leiko apparently left, since their schools were further.

I really didn't know how to answer, I sat up by my bed and pulled my legs up to my chest. "I. . . don't know, I fill empty. . ."

Dai's eyebrow rose as she put the remote down. "Empty how? Like life is meaningless or in the heart?"

I looked her in the eye, "A little bit of both I guess. . ." I then looked out the window to the sunrise, "I feel like I want to remember something but can't and that I think I'm in love but I don't know with who though."

"Girl. . . you have some issues." we laughed, she went on. "But I do know what you mean. . . maybe a past life?"

I was skeptical about that. But yet it sounded right, or almost.

**At School With Dai:**

Dai sighed it was an normal day, sitting in her math class trying to pay attention, but for some reason she kept thinking about Kioka. She sat beside Kuwabara, whom she noticed was also distracted. Then the door opened.

"Urameshi. . . your late again."

"Sorry teach, I got held up in history." Yusuke grinned as he went to sit behind Kuwabara. He also noticed Kuwabara being weird. "What's wrong?"

"I still can't find Kioka. . ." Kuwabara whispered as Dai's eyes widened.

She poked his shoulder, "Did you just say Kioka?" he nodded, "Blue hair purple eyes?"

"Yes." his face lightened. "Do you know where she is?"

Dai nodded. "Yeah, Saracota at the moment. I'll take you to her but you got to act a little." Kuwabara agreed. Yusuke sat back to watch the show. Dai started breathing a bit hard and shaking, while holding her stomach.

"Mr. Tarasuni! Dai's isn't looking too good!" Kuwabara announced. "I think it was the Sushi!" a few kids looked frightened because of that.

"Oh dear. . ." was his only reply.

"Could I take her home sir?" Kuwabara questioned, getting up.

"Yes, do that. . ."

Kuwabara helped her up and walked out of the room with her. And she stood up straight as he let her go. "What now?" he asked.

"We slip out and go to her, meanwhile you tell me how you two know each other." she said as they started going down the stairs. He started at the beginning.

**With Kioka:**

Kioka sighed kicking a can, not really knowing why she was skipping, she just didn't feel like going to Visual Basic(computer class). She did a double take as she saw blue hair flash around a building, and said the first name that came to mind. "Botan. . ." and a few memories came flashing back. "Hey wait up!" she exclaimed as she turned into the ally. And saw her on her Oar about to go over the building, not fazing Kioka one bit.

'Botan. . . grim reaper. . . and sister?' she shook her head soon everything came to her, "Damn Koenma, next time he should erase my memory completely. . ." she muttered leaving the ally and leaning against the wall. Then a couple of guys, came over with a sickening grin, and a female cat demon behind them.

"Well well well. . . look what we've got here? A babe all by herself. . ." the one trailed off.

Kioka, closed her eyes. "You demons better keep your distance, or this Babe, will kick your ass back to Demon World."

"Ohhh. . . she's feisty, can I mark her now master?" the other guy asked.

The Cat demon smirked, "Go ahead." she purred as Kioka's eyes opened.

"You will not mark me demon." she stood up straight.

"Who's going to stop me?" the demon smiled arrogantly.

"I am." a voice came out of nowhere.

'Kuwabara . . .' Kioka started laughing. "I don't need your help, you can't even fight a girl. . ." she said while gracefully dodging the guy that attacked her.

"Kioka! What are you doing here?" Her eyes widened as she recognized the feminine voice.

"Dai!" Kioka announced worriedly, "What are you doing here! Get away!"

"No, what the hell is going on. . . AH!" Dai exclaimed as one of the males went to attack her.

"DAI!" Kioka let out as Kuwabara knocked the guy out, "ACK!" the other guy latched onto her, and got ready to mark her. "GET OFF OF ME!" she reached her hand out and a dagger appeared into her hand, and she stabbed the demon with a backward motion, and he dropped her. She then stood with Kuwabara as a couple more demons came out of a hopper. "Never thought, I'd be doing this again." she said as they started circling them.

"I thought Koenma wiped your memory." Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword.

"Yeah well Koenma has to work a bit harder next time." Kioka smirked.

Dai looked at both of them, "I don't know what the hell is going on, but save each other first!"

Kioka summoned a staff as a couple of demons attacked, and she sliced them in half, Kuwabara did the same. Till they were down to the Cat, before Kioka could do anything, Kuwabara charged. She dodged and scratched him across the chest. "Kuwabara!" she stepped forward

He held his hand out. "No. . ." he didn't look away from the last demon, "if you didn't that would prove to me, that you don't believe in me, and that you feel I need you to protect me."

Noone moved, Dai looked at Kioka. Kioka nodded and smirked. "Kick her butt Kazuma."

"Enough of the pep talk! Fight!" The demon charged, he blocked. "Not bad for someone, who doesn't fight girls." she purred

"Weren't you just stating something about talking?" Kuwabara frowned, 'All I need is Kioka's faith. . . and pretending the Cat demon is a guy. . . heh not that hard. . .' he thought. "Double Spirit Sword!" he exclaimed, attacking with his swords, the Cat demon easily dodged them. A few cuts appeared on his legs.

Kioka started to look around for what was making them. "What is that?" Dai pointed at the ground. Kioka looked and miniature vines, coming out of the ground, attacking him.

"Kuwabara! She's using plant attacks! Pretend she's Kurama!"

He blocked the cat once more. "I can't beat Kurama!"

Kioka sweat dropped, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"What a great friend you are. . ." Dai sighed,

Just as that was said Kuwabara cut the vines then stabbed the demon, she fell to the ground. "I told you I could!" he of course winning the battle.

Kioka and Dai looked at each other, "Sure Kazuma. . ." they sung as they turned to walk away.

"Wha! I did!" He whined chasing after them as all teh high schools let out.


	10. Talking Man to Ghost

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho_

Kioka and Dai looked at each other, "Sure Kazuma. . ." they sung as they turned to walk away.

"Wha! I did!" He whined chasing after them.

**Chapter Ten: Talking Man To. . . Ghost:  
**

**A Week Later:**

"Ah ha!" Kioka rose an eyebrow at Kuwabara as he said that. "Beat that Urameshi!" She saw Hiei roll his eyes.

Yusuke's eyes glowed in rage. "Gemme that baka!" he grabbed the controller out of his hand.

Dai blinked. "Okay. . . so what you are saying is that Yusuke is a half demon, Kurama is actually Youko Kurama and goes by Shuichii, and Hiei is a fire demon?" they all look at her as their names were said.

Kioka nodded, "And I'm human but a hundred years old, yes." She looked at Dai, "Are you sure you're going to be okay about this and not tell anyone?"

Dai sighed. "Yeah, you can trust me!"

After all Dai is one of the only friends she made since Damon, and honestly Kioka can't remember having one like Dai.

Kurama looked at Kioka, "you do realize that any innocent person you know will be a target for any demon."

Kioka nodded, "Yeah but I can't just wipe her memory. And I'm living two lives now." she then sighed, "And Dai was willing to risk it, its actually the one thing that makes us human, our free will. . ."

"Couldn't of said it better myself!" a sharp voice came out of nowhere and Yusuke jumped up.

"Dammit Koenma! Stop popping up every where!"

Koenma only laughed, "You should be used to this by now."

"Yeah well I ain't!"

"Well I just wanted to come by to congratulate, You two. . . Kuwabara and Kioka that is." Koenma stated.

Kioka blinked. "But. . . sir. . . I. . ."

"No buts!" Koenma grinned, and clapped his hands on her shoulders, "you did your part of the deal, trained Kuwabara, and Kuwabara, you faced that Cat demon and a female to boot. Very proud you two, very proud."

"Ah. . . thanks?" Kuwabara questioned, turning to him.

"I know I wasn't the best boss to you. . ." Koenma rounded back to Kioka.

She crossed her arms, and looked at him. "Get to the point."

"Well. . . I have a spirit that wants to meet Kuwabara, if you allow." Koenma coughed as Kioka and Kuwabara looked at each other.

"Why would I care?"

Koenma chuckled moving his binkie in his mouth. "Because, he wants to talk to him." he watched as she looked up startled. "Its Damon."

The room became silent.

She shrugged, "It's up to him." slightly paining her that he didn't want to talk to her.

Koenma looked at Kuwabara. "Well, chop chop! I don't have all day, my father is going to have a row when he finds out I let a spirit out to talk to you."

"Then I better go!" Kuwabara ran over to Kioka and gave her a kiss, "Farewell my love!" and he ran into a portal. Everyone was stunned.

Yusuke spoke up, "Kay. . . that was creepy, I liked the old Kioka better, do you have to let him do that!" Kioka blinked wanting to know what Yusuke was ranting on about.

"Well Yusuke, if you don't like it, why didn't you stop him?" Dai laughed, Kurama chuckled.

"She does pose a point. . ." he agreed.

"Shut up. . ."

**With Kuwabara:**

"Right through that door!" Koenma pushed him in.

"HEY!" the door slammed behind him, he started pounding on the door. "Dammit Koenma! You didn't have to lock me in!" he trailed off as he shivered, 'the tickle feeling!' he stood straight up.

"You must be Kazuma Kuwabara. . ." came a cold voice that could rival Hiei's.

Kuwabara coughed, "Yeah. . . and you must be Damon?"

The voice then perked up. "Yep!" that startled Kuwabara. He turned around to meet a person shorter then Hiei only with piercing blue eyes and orange hair, in a white tux.

Kuwabara blinked, "Your kinda. . . short."

"Yeah, but I make up for it with speed." Damon shrugged.

"What is it with Short people and speed, I don't get it. . ." Kuwabara started, as Damon laughed.

"We don't have as much weight as a tall person that's all. . ." Damon's face then darkened, "now lets get down to the subject of the matter Kuwabara." He said as Kuwbara gulped. "Kioka. . ."

Kuwabara blinked. "This is about Kioka?"

Damon twitched. "If it wasn't I wouldn't be having this talk with you." Kuwabara stayed quiet for the moment. "Okay, lets get right down to it, I know she loves you. . . despite your appearance. . ." Kuwabara frowned, "and you love her, but if you harm or hurt her in anyway, I swear I WILL follow you to your grave, to make sure you never fall in love again, and if you do, make sure you never have children! GOT IT!" Kuwabara fell backwards as Damon grew.

"I . . I. . . wouldn't dream of hurting Kioka!" Kuwabara let out.

Damon went back to his height, "Okay!" he smiled.

'He's moodier then my sis. . .' Kuwabara gulped, as he dared to stand back up.

"Oh you might want to watch what you think, we ghosts have the tendency to read minds." with that Kuwabara's face turned deep red trying to keep other thoughts from his head. Damon smirked at his reaction, "don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself. . ." the door opened, "Farewell, tell Kioka hello and _the cats out of the bag and its ugly outside_." Damon then dispersed with a smirk.

**Back With Kioka:**

Kioka tilted her head at her friends, Dai was speaking to Kurama, "Yeah but you can't always trust technology these days, more often it's a weapon against ones life."

"Yes, but if you only do what you need to do there is no reason to not trust it." Kurama replied.

Dai nodded, "Good point."

Kioka inwardly smirked, 'I won't tell her the Youko story I told her was slightly true.'

Hiei rolled his eyes, and left, as a portal opened up and Kuwabara jumped out with Botan, Kioka smiled, "What all did he talk to you about?"

Kuwabara shrugged, "Nothing much, oh and he says Hi, and _the cats out of the bag and its ugly outside_. . ." Kioka's face turned deep red and she put her hands to her face and started laughing, Yusuke turned from his game to look at them, "What's so funny?"

Botan giggled. "It means that Damon would hate to see your children. . ." Kuwabara's face reddened.

Yusuke busted up laughing as well. "So would I! I hope they look like Kioka! Cause man, they'd be ugly!"

"THAT LITTLE PUNK!" Kuwabara not hearing Yusuke's statement, and turned to Botan "Open that portal! I'm going to kick his transparent ass!"

Botan had a cat face on, "But you can't, he's a ghost!"

Kioka turned to Yusuke. "I bet a thousand yen our children would be cuter then yours!"

Yusuke grinned, "Your on!" he grabbed Keikos hand, "Lets go Keiko."

Keiko blinked, "where are we going?"

"To have children. . ." Yusuke started, everyone watched as Keiko's face turned red and slapped Yusuke, knocking him out. Everyone sweat dropped.

Dai blinked, "All this for who's going to have the cutest child. . ."

Kioka blinked as she saw Kurama transform into Youko, "Um. . . Dai you might want to run. . ."

"Why. . ." she turned to see a fox waving at her, "AHHHH!" she literately jumped through the window breaking it, gone in a matter of seconds.

Kioka smiled, "Didn't think she was used to demons yet." Youko chuckled, shaking his head, "Why did you transform?"

"Cause you can't talk about having kids without me around. . ." everyone sighed.


	11. Secretes Out

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Candy Land, or Chucke Cheese's!_

**Explanation:** my thoughts are, Yukina only thinks of Kuwabara as a friend and doesn't understand his antics, though I don't mind pairing them every once and a while.

Thanks for all people that reviewed!

**

* * *

**

**Last Time:**

Kioka smiled, "Didn't think she was used to demons yet." Youko chuckled, shaking his head, "Why did you transform."

"Cause you can't talk about having kids without me around..." everyone sighed.

**Chapter Eleven: Secretes Out:**

**A Five Years Later:**

Hiei smirked, "What branch did that kid hit?"

Yusuke's face reddened. "HEY! Don't talk about my son like that!"

Hiei was having fun, "By the looks of it, you Kioka a thousand yen..."

"I do not, owe her nothing!" Yusuke crossed his arms, looking at the brunette boy, tearing a head off of a doll, and crying came.

"Kyo broke my doll!" a red headed girl cried.

"Yo! You two settle down!" Keiko exclaimed, picking up the girl. "Kyo, say sorry!"

He pouted, "Sorry Shika." he put the head back on.

Yusuke then counted the kids in the room. "Hey! We're missing two! Kurama's girl and Kuwabara's boy!" Hiei only sat back to enjoy the show.

Keiko looked at Shika, "Honey, where's your brother and Akina?

Shika smiled, "Kyo's room!" Keiko put her down and ran upstairs, and found the red haired boy and blueish green haired girl playing Candy Land. "Hey, Damon, Akina, your parents are coming soon..."

"Kay!" Damon exclaimed as they put the game away, and they went down stairs.

Yusuke counted once more, "Kay line up, mine, Kyo?"

"Here!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Kurama and Yukina's, Akina?" Hiei crossed his arms and closed his eyes upon hearing that.

"Here!" she smiled.

"And the twins of Kuwabara and Kioka, Damon and Shika?

"Here!" their purple eyes shown brightly.

"What is this Boot camp? You have our kids in a nice little line!" a voice boomed.

"Mommy!" Shika grinned running over to her.

"I must say, this is quite odd." Kurama nodded.

"Daddy!" Akina jumped into his arms.

"Have fun?"

"Lots!"

Kioka then went over to Hiei, and started to talk telepathically, _So Hiei...When is Dai do?_

He stared at her. _June. She's too damn cranky though. Still hasn't gotten over the morning sickness._

Kioka laughed. _Well...she is human._

"What's so funny?" Yusuke asked.

Kioka shook her head. "Nothing..." She searched through her bag and pulled out a binkie, "Give this to Dai for me please." she handed it to Hiei, and he glared at Kioka.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Hold on...You got Dai pregnant!" Hiei disappeared.

"Now, no one said anything about that!" Kioka picked up Makoto.

Kurama went into thought. "Wait...that binkie looked familiar...that was Koenma's wasn't it?"

Kioka put a finger to her lips. "Sh...Dai wanted to know if he'd put a reward out for the return of it. To see if he valued it that much, other then collecting power in it." they all laughed, "Speaking of power, Yusuke, have you heard of the New Spirit Detective?"

He blinked. "No, who is it?"

"A nine year old boy named Kentaro."

His jaw dropped. "WHAT!"

"And Koenma hasn't even done a background check on the kid, heck, I think I'm the only one that knows he's a Shadow demon, the kid doesn't know either." She shrugged, "and I dug deeper, and found some prophecies that he is going to either bring about the end of the human world or bring peace between Human and Demon world, I can't be sure."

Kieko pretended not to hear, while Yusuke and Kurama just stared at her. "You're just a girl to bring lots of good news today."

Kioka only shrugged. "Time will tell," she grabbed Makoto and Shika's hands, "Come on kids, Your father is going to take you to Chucke Cheese's."

"YEA!" they exclaimed.

* * *

Onwari The End! 


End file.
